The Modern Tradition
by hotfruits
Summary: “Although,” Edmund says, his body still shaking a bit, “our relationship creates a whole different problem.” Incest.Slash.Don't Own.


Edmund tells Lucy to hush, as he peers around the corner. He can't make out what they're saying, but their parents look pleased with the boy standing before them. Edmund can't remember this kid's name, but he knows he likes him much better than any other boy Susan has brought home.

"I don't get it," Lucy whispers behind him, tapping him on the shoulder, "why is it so important for the boy to meet the girl's parents?".

Edmund opens his mouth to respond, but stops. He realizes he doesn't know why it is so important, just that it is.

"It's just something that young men do, I guess." He replies, grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her outside, so they can talk freely.

Closing the door behind her, she lets go of Edmund's hand and plops down on the dewy grass. Edmund sits himself next to her, folding his arms as he slouches.

"It shows respect for the girl, and her family." He adds to his earlier statement, as he glances at his little sister.

"If it's respectful, then shouldn't Susan meet his parents, to show him and his family respect?" Lucy asks, her brows furrowed together in confusion.

Edmund smiles at Lucy, knowing that despite how socially awkward her question is, how it also makes complete sense.

"I don't know Lu, I guess for the same reason it isn't expected of a man to cook dinner." Edmund replies, aware of what his statement will bring out in his feminist sister.

"That's bullshit also." She grumbles, very un-lady like and to Edmund's amusement. He has trouble admitting it at times, but Edmund is glad that his younger sister is different from modern traditions. The world needs more free thinkers like Lucy, who can change the world's expectations.

"Do you think your relationship with Peter will ever be okay?" Lucy asks, her voice quiet as she leans in towards her brother.

Edmund reckons that one day, it'll be okay for a man to love a man. The world is constantly changing and updating, and he figures that his grandparents are probably turning in their grave with the way Susan wears her makeup.

But a brother loving a brother? Edmund knows that'll never be okay, unless the world changed into a completely atheist state. Sodomy may be able to escape the Bible's bonds, but incest will forever be a sin in printed words.

"No, I don't. But that's alright." He says, hoping he sounds calm enough to convince Lucy it's all peachy keen. Neither boy is big on public displays of affection, but it would be nice to hold Peter's hand while they walk through the park. It would be nice to be able to sleep the entire night in each other's arms, instead of having to wake up an hour early to untangle themselves so their parents don't see.

"No, it's not." Lucy says sadly, her head hanging low as she blinks away a tear.

Edmund scooches closer to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her. She places her head on his shoulder, who in turn places his head on top of hers. He holds her for a minute, contemplating what to say to make her feel better, and how to say it.

"In a way, Peter and you may be luckier than most chaps." Edmund hears Lucy say, her words muffled by his jacket.

"How so?" He asks, curious as to where his sister is going with that statement.

"Well, unlike that poor sap in there (referring to Susan's boyfriend), neither you or Peter have to go through the mess of talking to parents."

Both of them are silent for a moment, until Edmund begins snickering, which sends the both of them into a laughing fit.

Lucy clutches his jacket tightly between her hands, tears moving down her face. Edmund is beginning to calm down, and now he just chuckles as he kisses Lucy on the forehead.

"Although," Edmund says, his body still shaking a bit, "our relationship creates a whole different problem."

"What would that be?" Lucy asks, snuggling further into her brother's arm.

Smiling, Edmund says, "Well, who's gonna cook me breakfast? Cause I sure as hell can't cook, and Peter is too Ikingly/I to learn, I'm sure."

Lucy starts laughing again, worse than before, as Edmund holds his squirming sister.


End file.
